narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Clan
}} The was once considered to be one of the most powerful clans in Konohagakure, now almost extinct from the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, with only two known living members remaining. The Uchiha specialize in fire jutsu like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members are properly recognized as adults by the rest of the clan when they become proficient with this jutsu. Uchiha clan members also possess the Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai which gives them the ability to copy their opponent's jutsu, among other benefits like: enhanced visual perception, the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. Uchiha is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa," a paper fan, which is incidentally the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire-jutsu users. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan, founded the Konoha Military Police, and the organization itself largely consisted of members of the Uchiha clan until recently. However, it turns out that the Second Hokage founded the organization as a method of keeping the Uchiha in check. Currently, there are only two known surviving members of the clan: Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki mastermind Tobi, who is the clan founder himself, Madara Uchiha. After obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his best friend Shisui Uchiha, Itachi proceeded to slaughter the rest of the clan. Of his family Itachi only spared Sasuke, claiming to feel that he was not worth killing, but this was merely a facade, as the real reason to this is because Itachi just loved his brother too much. Madara Uchiha later states that all Itachi has done was to protect Sasuke, though all of the details have not been revealed, he explains that the Uchiha Clan was beginning to get rebellious and was planning a coup d'etat against Konoha, this suspicion was supported by the fact that Uchiha members; particularly those with Sharingan, can control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, to assure such suspicions, the Third Hokage decided to station a spy among them, none other than Itachi himself, by doing this, the Third was able to keep tabs on the clan and when things were soon getting out of hand, Itachi sought help from Madara in assisting him in slaying the rest of his clan members, than Sasuke; who he spared. Itachi has told Sasuke that the Uchiha clan's Sharingan has some special and seemingly dark ultimate purpose. When Itachi died from his illness, only two members of the clan remain. Clan Members Pre-Massacre * Izuna Uchiha, (Deceased, killed by Madara) * Hikaku Uchiha (Deceased) * Setsuna Uchiha (Deceased) * Yakumi Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Obito Uchiha (Deceased, Third Ninja War casualty) * Shisui Uchiha (Deceased, drowned by Itachi) * Tekka Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Teyaki Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Uruchi Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Yashiro Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) * Inabi Uchiha (Deceased, Uchiha Clan Massacre victim) Post-Massacre * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, succumbed to illness) * Madara Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha Category:Ninja clans he:שבט אוצ'יהא